Automotive vehicles are typically equipped with various user actuatable switches, such as switches for operating devices including powered windows, headlights, windshield wipers, moonroofs or sunroofs, interior lighting, radio and infotainment devices, and various other devices. Generally, these types of switches need to be actuated by a user in order to activate or deactivate a device or perform some other type of control function. Proximity switches, such as capacitive switches, generally employ one or more proximity sensors to generate a sense activation field and sense changes to the activation field indicative of user actuation of the switch, typically caused by a user's finger in close proximity or contact with the sensor. Capacitive switches are typically configured to detect user actuation of the switch based on a comparison of the sense activation field to a threshold.
Capacitive sensors may be manufactured with conductive circuitry formed on a plastic substrate that may serve as a touch pad and may suffer from mechanical deformation due to a user pressing on the touch pad. Mechanical deformation may affect the capacitive sensor geometry as the sensor circuitry is forced to stretch and change shape. Additionally, air pockets might be introduced between the sensor circuitry and the deformable touch pad. Changes in the sensor assembly and mechanical properties may affect the capacitive signal as the sensor is pressed with increased force which may result in false activations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for a proximity switch arrangement which enhances the use of proximity switches by a person, particularly for a driver or passenger in a vehicle. It is further desirable to provide for a proximity switch arrangement that reduces or prevents false activations due to mechanical deformations of the sensor.